Her melodies
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Jay wakes up early in the morning to hear a voice he’ll never forget. But whose is it? And will the other ninja ever find out about her secret? Kinda fluffy, not really.


**This is a quick one-shot about someone other than Skylor! Are you proud of me, Dyph? Actually, this one is actually about Nya. And Jay. Anyway, you'll find out _what _it's about in a second. Quick note, in this one-shot, all the ninja have separate rooms. I've never been a fan of the whole "one room for six people" thing, and that's why in all of my stories, everyone has their own room. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story! Character credit goes to Ninjago, while the song credits go to whoever sung them. I only own the OCs mentioned. **

It was the most melodic thing Jay had ever heard. He had never suspected that she could sing how she did. He was mesmerised, wanted to hear nothing but her voice.

Jay had woken from a bad dream, sweating and gasping for air. After five minutes of deep breaths, he checked the time, shooting a glance over towards the alarm clock on the bedside table to his right. It was 2:38 a.m., so he knew he would be the only one awake. No one would be awake for him to talk to, to let out the stress. Looked like he'd have to do what he did every time he woke up at a time like this. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, pushing his blue duvet off him. He stood there for a minute or two before he sleepily stumbled over to the door. He pulled it open slightly, holding his breath, hoping and praying that it wouldn't creak. It didn't. _Thank the First Spinjitzu Master. _He crept down the hallway, heading for the living room. As he neared it, however, a voice entered his head. A voice he had never heard before, but he thought he recognised. It was definitely a female's voice. The unknown girl sung a slow song, but Jay couldn't make out the words. Guessing that she was on the other side of the monastery, he tip-toed through the hallways and corridors. He passed door after door, the voice getting louder as he walked. She was singing quietly, but in the silence, Jay could hear her very clearly. Her voice was accompanied by quiet guitar chords.

"_I'll be good, I'll be good. And I'll, love the world like I should. Oh, I'll be good, I'll be good... (I'll be good, I'll be good.)" _Jay had never heard anyone sing like that girl did, and he didn't recognise the song. "_For all of the light that I shut out, for all of the innocent things that I doubt, for all of the bruises I've caused and the tears, for all of the things that I've done... all... these... years, no. Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out, for all of the perfect things that I doubt. I'll be good, I'll be good. And I'll, love the world like I should. Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good. For all of the times, I never could." _The song was beautiful, and full of meaning, and it left Jay in tears. Even at that time, Jay knew that the last bit was the most powerful, and that if she were singing at a normal time of day, not twenty to three in the morning, she would have made that bit louder, with more emphasis, but the time held her back. He silently let the tears roll down his cheeks. He crept closer to the door of the next room, and found it slightly ajar. He gently pushed it into the room a tad more, and peeked in to find...

_No way. Surely, it can't be..._

Now he knew why the voice sounded familiar.

It was Nya. She held a red acoustic guitar in her hands, and she was tapping her foot against the floor to make a make-do drum beat. Jay's mouth fell open. How had he never known that she could sing like that? He was mesmerised, and didn't want her to finish the song. However, he song ended shortly after he had looked in, and he quickly pulled his head back so that she couldn't see him as she looked over her shoulder. She was silent for a minute or two, obviously hoping that she had woken no one, before she put the guitar down. Jay heard it gently put it down, and he slowly put his head back into the crack between the door and the frame. He saw her pick the guitar up and place it back into a stand near the wall and the stool she was sitting on under a giant black grand piano. Shocked, he silently ran back into his room, wondering how he had never known that that room existed, let alone how he didn't know hat they had all of those instruments... _Do all of those belong to her? _He was so caught up in his running that he almost ran head-first into a wall. He craft back into his room and shut the door as Nya rounded the corner, heading for her own room. She kept throwing glances over her shoulder.

Two days later, Jay had slept with an alarm on, and one of his earbuds in his ear. The alarm was set to go off at half past two, and he had managed to change his settings so that the alarm would only play through his earbuds, not his phone speakers. His plan was fool-proof. He would wake up and go to the music room to listen to Nya sing and play her guitar again. Or maybe, if he was lucky, it would be the piano instead.

His alarm went off, ringing in his ears. He shot awake and turned it off before repeating what he had done the first night. As he approached the music room, however, he heard nothing. No music. Only silence. He pushed the door slightly, and saw nothing. The room was empty. _She's not here. _Jay was disheartened as he crept back to his room, deciding that it was just a vivid dream he had had. After all, they didn't have any musical instruments in the monastery... did they? He racked his memory as he got back into bed, and remembered something about all of them pooling their money together to get something expensive... but surely it wasn't a _piano. _Surely not.

It had been a week since Jay had heard Nya sing, and he guessed that now he was safe to ask about it. First, though, he had to check that room again. He ensured that no one had followed him, then opened the music room door. Sure enough, there were all kinds of instruments in there. There was the giant piano against one wall, the acoustic guitar in a stand against another, a drum kit in a corner, its sticks laying on top of it, and a few other types of guitar hanging on another wall, next to the piano. There was also a keyboard in another corner. When sat at the piano, the acoustic guitar would be on your right, with the other guitars hanging next to the door on your left. The drum kit would be in the corner behind you and to your left, with the keyboard in the corner to the right behind you. Jay had lost his marbles staring at all of the instruments, and was staring around the room in shock, his mouth an 'o' of surprise. _Does Nya really own all of this stuff?_

Outside in the courtyard, he trained with the other ninja. This time, he was sparring with Zane. The Nindroid was on a whole other level today, it seemed to Jay, and the boy got pinned again and again against the ground. He didn't mind, though, and hardly fought back. Zane noticed something was up with Jay, and slowed his attacks.

"I sense something is amiss with you, Jay. What is the matter?" He asked, and Jay shook his head.

"Nothing. I just didn't get loads of sleep last night. I'm tired. That's all." Jay didn't like lying, but the last part was kind of true - he hadn't slept much the night before, opting instead to listen out for Nya in the music room again. She hadn't gone back in there since the first night Jay heard her sing. He couldn't snitch her out, however, and so kept his mouth shut about her.

"Very well then. How about you head back to bed then? That way, you should have enough energy again. After all, if we get called into battle today, and you're like this, it will leave you vulnerable, possibly convincing our enemies to target you since you won't be able to properly defend yourself against them due to your lack of energy." Jay wasn't expecting that response, but knew that he didn't really have a choice now. He couldn't argue with Zane's logic, so he agreed, walking back into the monastery. Zane sat on the doorstep, watching his team in their fights. Jay cast one final look over his shoulder to Nya, who was sparring with Lloyd, and questioned if it really had been a dream. _Yes. She wouldn't sing. Would she? I mean, she's not your typical girl, and she's too much of a warrior... _he still hadn't decided by the time he got to sleep, and his head swirled with thoughts.

Somehow, he slept for the whole day. He woke early the next morning, and looked around his room at the shadows in confusion and fear. His memory of that day slowly came back to him, and he glanced at his clock once again, only to be interrupted by someone's quiet footsteps creeping down the hallway past his door. Maybe...

He slowly walked to his door, and followed the person. As he neared them, he realised that it was, in fact, Nya. He stopped, and his behind the wall at a corner, pinching his arm. He felt the pain. This wasn't a dream. He smiled, and continued following Nya. She reached the music room, and he slowly approached it, remaining out of sight until she opened the door and entered the room. This time, however, she closed the door behind her. Jay heard the muffled sounds of the stool being dragged against the carpet, and the door quietly clicked open. Guessing that the door was broken slightly, or that Nya just wasn't pushing it shut properly, Jay put his eye to the crack, peering through. He couldn't see where Nya was. Soon, though, the sounds of quiet piano keys being played gave away her position. Jay cautiously pushed his head further into the room, looking to his left, past the door, to watch her. Jay stood there for only about an hour, but he could have remained there forever, not speaking, not moving, just listening and loving. Dawn was two hours away when Nya finished her final song, and she glanced at her right wrist before gasping and standing up, pushing the stool back under the piano. Jay pulled his head out of the room and ran back to his room again, hiding behind his door as Nya returned to her own bedroom. As he got into bed, Jay smiled. It was true. It wasn't a dream.

That morning, Jay grabbed Nya's arm and dragged her into his room, deaf to her questions about what he was doing. He closed the door behind them and faced her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you can sing so well?" He asked, voice low. Nya looked shocked, but a light blush crept up her cheeks. She took a step back. Jay realised that he probably shouldn't have been so up-front about this, but it was too late now. _No going back. _

"I... I just... I don't know." Nya stuttered. "It was just never the time, and there was never any need to... it's totally irrelevant in any conversation the team ever has..." Nya keeps spilling excuses, but Jay can sense something else beneath it all. The real reason. She doubts herself. Jay raises one eyebrow, and Nya sighs. "Look, it's not important, okay?" And with that, she left. _But it is. To me. And it should be to you. _

Nya avoided Jay and the music room for the rest of the week, and Jay regretted asking her about her hidden talent. Until the next week. She was back in the music room at three in the morning, and Jay had tip-toed behind her. After a few minutes, Nya whispered out into the silence.

"I know you're there, Jay. You can come in. I don't mind." Jay gasped quietly, but pushed the door open and walked in. Nya immediately went back to strumming her acoustic guitar quietly, and Jay sat cross-legged on the floor behind her to her left. They both had their backs to the door. With Nya singing her melodies and Jay listening with a stunned silence, neither of them noticed the sun rising and the alarms ringing in the other ninjas' rooms. The only signs of life they got from the other ninja were their presences in the doorway behind them. Kai cleared his throat at the end of a song, causing Nya and Jay to whip their head around. Nya immediately blushed, a pink glow sweeping up her cheeks, and Jay smiled sheepishly at his team. Nya's secret was out.

And everyone was just as surprised as Jay had been. They supported her, and from that moment on, no one had any secrets from the others of their team. As far as they all knew anyway...

Turned out, Kai was a master pianist, Jay had learned the recorder in primary school, Lloyd was pretty good at singing, Cole played the drums, Zane knew the violin and flute like the back of his hand, and Nya knew how to play all kinds of instruments, like the several guitars she kept and the piano. The day went by full of laughs and music as each ninja displayed their talents, and even Wu showed skill with the flute. Cole also showed signs of interest and even a bit of skill with the trumpet.

"Maybe we could become a band?" Jay asked, "We could make music in our spare time!" Everyone except Jay, Zane and Nya laughed.

"Seriously?" Nya exclaimed. "Don't you know how hard it is to make music? I mean, it takes time and effort. You need to write lyrics, make a tune, choose the write instruments, get a record label—"

"Sis, how do you know all this?" Kai cut her off, and Nya glared at her older brother.

"Duh. Everyone knows that's all necessary in the song-making process! It's not exclusive knowledge, ya know." She replied, and Jay, Lloyd and Cole all snickered. "And I'm in a band." They stopped laughing.

"What?!" All five of the other ninja shouted, staring at Nya, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm in a band." Nya repeated and left the room, leaving the other ninja staring after her and at each other in shock.

This had all stemmed from Jay waking up at twenty to three in he morning from a nightmare. Now, he seemed to be living in a dream. Maybe his life was a musical?

He had woken at twenty to three. He would never forget that time. He would never forget that day. He _could _never forget that voice.

**So that was my new one-shot. Extra points if you can identify the song that I wrote the lyrics from. I might name it in the new chapter of "Help her!" or "We Aren't Heroes", so go check those out if you haven't already. Or at least go to the newest chapter to know what one it was.**

**This has been in my head for a while now, and I always loved the idea of Nya being in an emo band between seasons three and four. I imagine that she would have made a band with Skylor and a few other characters who we don't know, so basically some of my OCs, and it would be an all-girls emo band. Then after the team meet up again and become ninja again, Nya is still in the band, but she didn't always have time to rehearse, and that's why we don't know about it. But during the time when the ninja had split up after Zane's 'death', Nya had leapt right into her music/band career, and had tried to leave the ninja life behind. So yeah, this kinda fits with that... but yeah, this one was my new one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed this. By the way, Dyphen, ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? :D I finally made a fanfic that's _not_ focused around Skylor!**

**I may make this a small, short story instead of a one-shot, and the next chapter (if there will be one) will be where the ninja meet the band... I don't know. Let me know if I should make a new chapter or just leave this. **

**See ya later, guys, gals and non-binary pals!**

**Peace out!**

**-LunaPikazard. **

**The song was called I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young. Ten points to you if you got that right. **


End file.
